Micah: Angel of Miracles
by mmteku123
Summary: A supreme being cannot die nor can they be killed. They simply leave and never come back. Yet, why do I feel my life leaving my body? I feel so cold in the inside, barely moving my lips to stop his screams. Please don't scream. Wait, its me that is screaming!
1. Chapter 1

It seems that all comes to a new beginning and to an end. I walk down the glorious halls of the tomb of Nazarick. The sweat, blood, tears, and money I have spent into this place. Once I had the time to wander these hall with raw materials or new items that I like to show of to Momonga or Sir Touch Me. I am one of the Supreme Ones in this tomb until the clock runs out. I love this game too much. It was the only game that I can create NPCs and my own level in this tomb. Yet, I wonder if I will see these guys in real Life. I chuckle to myself. I highly doubt that they would like to meet a foreigner like me.

"I will truly miss this place," I said, whispering to myself. I walk towards the meeting room, wearing my light armor. Unlike, my fellow colleagues that would pick monster as their avatars, which was typical, I chose to use one of the basics. My avatar is a seraphim angel, a woman with long flowy brown hair, with light brown eyes. There is small halo above my head, glowing a soft gold. I'm wearing my favorite outfit. It is a roman style armor red in color with gold plating. Two wings hangs low, covering my legs, while another pair of wings slight hangs high slightly covering my face, and another pairs ready to fly. I am one of the few that look out of place with all these monsters, but I feel right at home with them. Passing the throne room, I hear someone calling everyone names.

"Who's still here?" I wonder, opening the door. I see Momonga sitting on the throne, with the staff we , the guild, created. Some of the maids, Sebas and Albedo are bowing to him, maybe he wants to move them before the servers are gone forever.

"Ah, Micah, I see you made it," he said, about to stand up. I raise my hand to stop him. He quietly sits back down.

"Sorry, but I want to look at this place one last time before the servers are going down," I said, taking one step in. The door close behind me, yet I don't make a move to get closer to him. There is only thirty more seconds before lights out anyway.

"It seems a goodbye then," he said. I smile sadly.

"May we see each other in another life," I said, counting down mentally. He lift his hand and wave at me.

5

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

4

I wish I would have met everyone in real life.

3

2

I don't want this to end though. I close my eyes, not wanting to see it end.

1

I continue to wait, but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes to see my friend Momonga freaking out. What is going on?

"Micah can you reach the GM?" he asks me. I try to summon my console, but nothing is happening. I tried to send a message to someone or anyone for the fact of the matter. My eyes widen.

"I can't reach a GM or the admins? The hell is happening?" I said. Suddenly, something twitch behind me and I feel it. I look behind me and see my pure white wings twitch. I yelp and grab them. I froze. I feel it. I can feel my my hand on my right wing. Quickly, I let go and my four wings slowly rest. Immediately, I tense up and my wings tense up as well. All Six of them. .

"Oh god," I said, freaking something came over me and calm me. 'Was that magic?' i thought.

"Lady Micah, is there anything I can help you with?" a voice appears next to me. I look to see Sebas and a few of the Battle Maids behind him. I look at Momonga still sitting and talking to Albedo.

"Um..No thank you," I said, smiling weakly. He nods and bows.

"If you need my assistance please call me,"Sebas said, and lead the maids out of the throne room. I guess he went of to do something. I look back to my friend to see him touching Albedo's face heats up. Albedo smiles and asks him if it's going to be her first time. Oh my god. 

"How dare you, Momonga!" I yell at is all over him like a bitch in heat. I can see him fluster as well.

"Cease, Albedo. Now is not the time," he said, demanding her. She jumps back and bows.

"My deepest apologizes! To think I put my lust in this state of emergency," She said, blushing. I reach the foot of the stairs, ready to beat some sense to my skeleton friend. Albedo bows her head lower in my presence.

"Albedo, find all the floor guardians and tell them to gather at the arena on level six," Momonga orders Albedo. 

"Yes Milord and Milady," She said, and walks off. I wait until she leaves the throne room and turn to my friend. I cross my arms in front of me. He could see that I wasn't happy that he just molests that girl. I can't believe it.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yell at him. He drops his face into his hand.

"I didn't intend...I mean it was just a joke," He said, without looking at me. I didn't understand what he means.

"Momonga, what did you do?" I ask him, going up the stairs. I crouch down to be at eye level. I see him fluster a bit.

"I might... have edit Albedo's programming to be in love with me," he said, gauging my reaction. He edit her programming for her to love him. I suck my teeth. I look away, thinking why I didn't do some editing around here.

"If I knew I was going to be stuck here, I would edit someone's programming too….you damn lucky dog," I said, standing up straight. I grin, approving his actions. His eyes sockets widen.

"...It seems let's go to the arena. There are somethings I need to work out," Momonga said, looking at his hand. I see he was looking at the ring that lets us transport ourselves to any part of the tomb.

"Assuming that you are going to test out how do magic without the console, huh," I said, thinking about my own attacks and defense. Hell maybe I can still create items. He looks back at me.

"Yes, it would ease my worries to have you by my side rather than going off around home, possibly destroying it," he said, throwing some shade. I gasp in shock.

"That was one time and you know it.I would never hear the end of it I swear no matter what I do," I said. At the same time we use our rings to teleport to the arena. I look around seeing it is just as the same as the game.

"Lord Momonga and Lady Micah!" a voice from across the arena. My wings perks up a bit as I stand next to Momonga. I see him tighten his grip around the staff. A figure jumps down and starts to run towards us. I squint my eyes to see it is Aura, one of the twins that guards the sixth floor. I wonder where is her little brother. I look up at the ledge where she came from and see him struggling to come down.

"Hello there, Aura. It seems Mare is having trouble coming down," I said, smiles, giving us a peace sign. 'So cute' i thought to myself. Aura looks back. She frowns, putting her hands on her hips.

"MARE~" she yells, "Lady Micah and Lord Momonga are waiting,"

Mare jumps down, and runs as fast as he holds down his skirt with one hand and holding his staff with the is very fluster when he finally reaches us. I totally forgot that Mare was wearing female garments while Aura is wearing male garments. I never understood that part.

"You're so slow," Aura said, giving her little brother a noogie. I am surprise that they are so lively. I never seen NPCs like this. Maybe its because they are not just NPC anymore, they are Aura and Mare. But, that means… I blush at the thought.

"Aura and Mare. Help me with some practice," Momonga said, getting their attention. They look surprise.

"You're going to practice, Lord Momonga," Aura asks him. I clear my throat, getting their attention as well.

"Yes, so am I," I state, stepping forward. I can see their happiness explodes in their mind.

"We are checking the staff's power and our own," he said, lifting the staff. The staffs gleams under the moonlight. All the gems in the mouths of the snakes is a magnificent sight.

"That- that the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown!" Aura shouts in excitement. Mare looks at the staff in nervousness, probably overwhelm at the thought of the power it holds. 

"Do you mind?" I asks. She shakes her head. 

"Not at all," she said. She grins and giving us a salute. She whistles and these monsters, a mix of a alligator and a rock golem, starts to set up some targets. Aura and Mare steps back giving Momonga some space. I stand in front of them just in case. He lowers his staff and a giant fireball appears at the ends. It launches itself to the target completely annihilated.

"Lord Momonga, should I get more targets?" Aura said. He shakes his head.

"No I am down, but Micah might," he said, looking at me. I grin, wanting to try out some magic already. Aura gave another high pitch whistle and I have my own targets. Yet, I wonder what spell to use? I took a deep breath, knowing which one to use. I can feel energy coming from within and going outwards out of my hands.

"Mother's Bond," I whisper, as two balls of gold light launches itself into the ground. The ground rumbles as if something is coming out of it. Suddenly, many thorny vines appears from below my targets and embrace them. Within seconds, the vines crush them.

"...so cool," I said, happy about my new development. My wings twitched a bit. Looking at them now, I wonder if I can fly with them.

"Fire elemental: Bane," Momonga summons a beast of fire. He lets the twins have at it.

"Momonga…" I said, getting his attention. He looks trouble.

"It looks like we are completely surrounded by grasslands," he said, in a monotone voice. I sigh.

"I guess then we are stuck here,huh" I said, not minding the position that I am in. Back home, I was just going through the motions of life. A mediocre job,an okay family life, and no life in exchange to something unknown. I don't think I want to go back.

"It seems that way," he said. We look at each other, knowing that we are in this together. We stand there watching the twins having fun on the fire elemental.


	2. Chapter 2

My new beginning here in the Tomb of Nazarick is a very interesting tale. At first, I think it's going to be a blast until I thought about this new world we are in now. What kind of people are here? What era are they in? Do they know magic? Are they humans? Demi-human? Animals?Fairy? Elves? Are we going to be okay? All these questions run through my head. I must trust my friend, Momonga,indefinitely including our subjects.

"It seems we can use messaging to our said something disturbing though," Momonga said, watching Aura fight. I nod, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Oh? What do you seem disturbing then?" I asks him, turning my head to him. He seem to look worry, but at the same time wanting to be the ideal ruler of this place: calm and collected.

"It confirms my thoughts that the Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to a new world. A world that I have no idea," He said, bringing the staff closer to his body. I grab his shoulder and squeeze. He turns his skeleton head to look at me. I look at his empty eye sockets to his red lights.

"Do not worry, Momonga. We will figure this together as a team. With the help of everyone here, we can do this. Besides I highly doubt we are going to deal with the technology that we know back at home," I said, giving him a smile. He tilts his head in confusion.

"How do you know?" he asks. I simply point up and both of us look up to see the vast sky filled with stars.

"You can never see such a sight in any city and sometimes country with all of air pollution that companies make. I believe we are going to up against things we might see in a game," I said, admiring the sky for a moment. 

Once Aura and Mare finish the elemental, I notice they seem to be depleted of health and magic. Aura wipe her forehead of dweet, getting a workout from dealing with the monster. She looks so overjoy while her brother looks mentally tired from summoning all those shields.

"Brilliant done," Momonga said, praising them. Aura perks up.

"Thank you very much," she said, looking a bit flush.

"It seems you had fun," I said. If I remember correctly about my spells, then I can help them a bit.

"Nature Blessings," I said, casting a small spell. My main wings glow a shimmering silver before I flap them, spreading out some angel dust around them. It heals their small wounds and replenish their magic . They seem in awe of my perks up, hopefully feeling better.

"Lady Micah, you didn't need to do that. I could have cast a small healing spell," Mare said, being very shy. I really want to squeal in delightness. He is so damn cute, but a strange magic calm my demeanor.

"Please save your magic. I want to heal you, Mare, Aura," I said, shifting my wings to my side. Momonga steps forward right beside me.

"Yes and you must be thirsty," Momnga said, pulling out a jar of water. I did the same thing but for two glass cups for Aura and Mare. I gave them the cups while Momonga pour some fresh cold water. It seems our storage can be reach as well. Aura and Mare gave each other a look before drinking it. Momonga puts away the jar.

"I thought you would be more scarier person, Lord Momonga," Aura said, speaking up. I stifle a giggle because he is complete opposite more like a big teddy bear.

"Oh? You think so? I can be a scarier person if you like," Momonga said in jest. Both of them smile.

"How you are is better! It is the best!" she gave a quiet chuckle. He moves to the platform, and I walk until I am next to him. We sense that everyone is about to gather around. I see a gate and see a little vampire come out.

"Oh? Am I perchance the first to arrive?" she said, holding her umbrella. The Great Tomb of Nazarek Level One to Three Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, is a true vampire. She walks forward in grace, having the most shiny pale skin. God I wish I had skin with no blemishes like that, yet I don't want to be pale. I love the sun too much. Her silver hair frames her fine facial features well with her piercing red eyes. It seems that all the NPCs are loyal to me and Momonga. I think it is a blessing. I must act like a proper ruler in front of them. I can't mess up. I won't mess this up. Yet, what happens if we meet someone who is more powerful than me. I train and grind so hard to be this level.'No!' I thought. I'll need to be careful. Once her eyes meets with Momonga, she is quick.

"My Lord," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Instantly, I scoff as this behavior. I shift my wings a bit, not getting why Momonga is getting all these types of love. First it was Albedo, now it's Shalltear. Maybe this loyalty is a curse…..

"My beloved and the only one man I cannot rule above," she said, blushing at the fact of being near him. Aura tsked. None of the other NPCs act like this to me. Am I not loved? Ugh. Momonga is so lucky to have Abedo's and Shalltear's love.

"Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Shalltear lets go of him, not turning around to talk to Aura.

"Oh little shorty. You are here?" Shalltear said,turning her head over her shoulder. I don't know what type of face she made but it annoyed Aura.

"It must be difficult, Mare, to have a crazy older sister," she said, mocking her.

"Fake boobs," Aura said, picking a fight.

"What?! H-How did you know?!" she said, pointing at her. Aura laughs.

"Isn't it obvious with how full they are? How much did you stuff in there? No wonder you went through a gate. You already overstuff your breasts that they would shift if you ran here, " She said, poking fun at Shalltear. A huge burst of magic repress the laughter I am about to do. I had to look down and bite down on my lip so I can't burst out laughing. Shalltear growls at her.

"Silence! You don't have any either!" she said, but Aura smiles. Mare just keeps looking at his sister and his comrade back and forth between them.

"They'll grow soon enough…..It sure be tough to be an undead without any future prospects. Why not just come to terms with it," Aura said, throwing all the shade she can. My high angel wings cover my face, so they can't see the face I'm making. 'Aura please staph,' I thought. I didn't see they fight until someone starts to speak.

"You amuse yourself before two supreme beings," a voice said. I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Slowly, I let my high sings uncover my face to see it was Cocytus the frozen ruler of fifth floor. He as a body mixed with a mantis and an ant, walking on two legs. With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus is covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands.

"Shalltear and Aura, enough playing around now," I said gently. Both of them stop and bow down.

"I apologize," they said turn slightly to turn to Cocytus.

"You came, Cocytus," he said, speaking to the warrior.

"I shall always respond immediately to your summons,"Cocytus said, letting out a icy breathe. No wonder he is the icey ruler. I can feel the cold from here. My wings covers some of my body for warmth.

"Yes, good work," Momonga said. I see more people gathering around us. Once again my high wing covers my face. Albedo and Demiurge coming this way.

"Seems like everyone's here," Demiurge said, pushing his glasses up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Demiurge said, standing next to is a Arch demon in charge of the seventh floor of this place. He is dark skin with black hair combed back nicely. I like his red suit and tie, dressing like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, cover with metal plates with six long spikes. 'Omg his ears are more pointier than Mare and Aura' I thought to myself. 'Micah stand strong! Don't get yourself distracted by his pointy ears' I thought. Even though he might not look like it, but he is probably the most intelligent NPC here. Albedo stands in front of us and smiles.

"Now then, Let us perform the ritual of allegiance," she said. Shalltear steps forward and bows.

"Guardian of the First, Second, and Third Levels, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow down before you, supreme ones," she said. Cocytus steps forward.

"Guardian of the Fifth level, Cocytus. I bow down before you, supreme ones," he said, kneeling down with a thud. I slowly open my wings and let them hang lown, revealing my face to them. If they are going to pledge their loyalty to me, to us, then they can see my face. Which I find annoying that with out thinking that much, my high wings will automatically try to hide my face. Maybe this is my default stance.

"Guardian of the Sixth level, Aura Bello Fiore. I bow down before you, supremes ones," she said with confidence.

"G-Guardian of the same floor, Mare Bello Fiore. I bow down before you, supremes ones," he said, bowing down. He looks up at us and I gave him small smile.I hope this calms him down. Demiurge kneels down.

"Guardian of Seventh Floor, Demiurge. I bow down before you, supremes ones," he said. Albedo bows down, shift her wings.

"Captain of the floor guardians, Albedo. I bow down before you, supremes ones," she said bowing down.

"Excepting Guardian of the Fourth Level, Gargantua, and the Guardian of the Eighth Level, Victim….The Floor Guardians have gathered to prostrate ourselves before you. We offer our complete devotion to you," she proclaims. I stand tall and strong before everyone's efforts. My comrades' fruits are here before me. I must protect them no matter what.

"Raise your heads," I demand from them. Where did this come from? "You did well to gather here in such quick you,"

"Your thanks is wasted on here all pledged our allegiance to you. Lord Momonga and Lady Micah, you might find us lacking. However , we vow to work hard and live up to your high expectations of the supremes ones that created us," Albedo said, beautifully. I am so nervous on the inside. What would happen if I am not the supreme one that you set me on the pedestal? Great! Thanks for the pressure you guys!

"Wonderful, Floor Guardians! I am confident that you all will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!"Momonga proclaims, hyping them up. I have no idea what Momonga does in real life back then when this is all a game,but we were right to make him the guild leader. I bet he was a supervisor or something of that sort. They smile.

"Well then. Right now, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. I already sent Sebas to survey our surroundings," he starts. I notice he is surrounding himself with this dark aura. Maybe I should have an aura surrounding me too. I know my halo gives a soft golden light. I concentrate and let my wings glow a soft golden light too in contrasts of his dark one. I notice Sebas right away and beckon him to come closer. He comes close to us and kneels before us. He gives us news that is quite odd.

"Grasslands?" I said, repeating what he just said. Sebas nods.

"Yes. Completely different from the swamps that surrounds the Great Tomb of Nazarick, I could not confirm not a single building, human, or monster in one kilometer radius," Sebas reports to everyone.

"Good work, Sebas. It seems Nazarick has been transported to unknown lands for some reason. Floor guardian leader, Albedo. As well as the defensive leader Demiurge," he said, gaining their attention. They look up, ready to serve him.

"Yes!"

"Create a stronger information sharing system and fortify our defense!" he said. I step in to add more.

"Also everyone should have a some basic potions and a healer in a patrol group. If anyone needs more potions, I would supply them, if someone needs a healer in their group, one of my fairies will join them," I said. I can't be too careful with the unknown right now. I don't know what would happen if anyone dies here. Can we resurrect them with the stone? I really don't want to rely on that too much.

"Mare, is there a way to conceal Nazarick?" Momonga asks him.

"It It would be difficult using just magic…..B-But if we covered the walls with dirt and conceal ourselves with vegetation….."Mare is cut off by Albedo.

"You want to smear the glorious Nazarick's walls with dirt?!"

"Albedo! Don't make unnecessary remarks." Momonga states. Albedo lowers her head.

"Yes I am very sorry, Lord Momonga," she said. I turn the conversation back to Mare.

"Is it possible to conceal ourselves by covering our walls with dirt?" I ask him. I am not completely convinced that it would work. Mare raises his head and nods.

"Yes. As long as you allow it however….." he trails. Yet Momonga knows where he is getting at.

"Yes, A random mound would not look natural. Sebas were there hills around the grasslands?" Momonga asks the butler.

"No. Unfortunately, we are surrounded by flatlands," Sebas said. An idea hits me.

"Then what about making some dummy hills, so it does look natural," I said, pitching the idea. Momonga thought about it and nods.

"All right then that is what we shall do. Afterwards we will hide the open areas that we cannot cover with illusions," he said to Mare.

"Yes I understand," Mare said, not moving from his bowing position. I thought we were done, but Momonga has something else to say.

"Lastly, I want to ask every floor guardian something. First Shalltear. What kind of person am I to you? What about Micah?" he said, surprising me. I mean now that the NPC have their own minds, I didn't really thought about how they might feel about me!

"A crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person in the world! Lady Micah is the most kindest being, the epitome of the word Pure," Shalltear said, blushing a bit. Momonga turns to Cocytus.

"Stronger than all the guardians, a man worthy enough to rule The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Lady Micah a great warrior and a heart of gold," Cocytus said. I am ready to bathe in their praises because I need all of it. My body is ready. We turn to the twins. Aura is first to speak.

"A merciful ruler who excels at foresight and Lady Micah a expeciational ruler who excels in the healing arts," Aura said and I agree. I do excel in the healing arts.

"Mare," Momonga said, gaining her attention.

"A-a very kind person and Lady Micah a mother to all," Mare said, gripping on her staff. Internally, I am giving out all the love I have to everyone.

"Demiurge," Momonga said. I look at Demiurge, wondering what he would say. He looks up and smirks.

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts on them efficiently. Lady Micah is a true angel of Miracles, a woman who loves all and is loved by all," Demiurge said, looking at us. Be still my living heart. Stand tall, don't let all the flattering words get to you.

"Sebas," I ask him.

"The head of all the supreme beings and one of the merciful ruler that stayed behind with us until the end and Lady Micah is compassionate being that treats everyone as her own family," Sebas said, without skipping a beat. These NPC knows how to flatter a girl.

"Lastly, Albedo" Momonga asks her. I would love to hear what she says.

"The highest ranking of all of the supremes ones and the man I love!" Albedo starts. At the word love, my stretch my wings to their fullest extend, making sure I don't hit Sebas.

"I-I see," Momonga said, cutting her off. I gave her the stink eye. She just had to make a love confession now in front of everyone.

"We have heard all of your thoughts. We thank you. Now, continue to work faithfully in our name!" I said, my eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Yes!" everyone shouts. I grab Momonga's shoulder and transport us in the empty throne room. I let go of him as my wings start to flap in anxiety. I hear him sigh.

"Damn, I'm tired," he said. I quickly turn to him.

"You're tired. I am freaking out. I mean I know I treated them right in game, but what the hell is with the glorious views on us? And don't get me started on Albedo!" I yell at him. I start to shake him back and forth. He lets go of the staff, letting it float next to me as he grabs me back.

"It must be in their programming….. Let's us just take this one step at a time. Come. I will escort you to your bedroom and we will continue this tomorrow," He said, calmly. I don't know why, but I feel extremely tired too.

"Fine, but don't leave me alone just yet," I said, hooking my arm around his.I don't know when I fell asleep, but I do remember someone humming a lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

Thank you for reviews. I will try my best to fix these grammatical errors, my friend. I hope this is better. I see you Blight and Rolo. See you in this chapter reviews 

* * *

Holding onto the silk sheets, I didn't have the energy to get up, but I lay here awake. 'Great even here I get this way' I thought to myself. I hate that there are some days that I feel nothing and want to do nothing. It takes a great deal of strength to even get out of bed sometimes. Then the same magic that made me calm in front of my floor guardians, encourages me to get up. I sigh, knowing I have a long day ahead of me. Slowly, I get up, sliding the sheets away from my body. My wings cover my naked body as I step on to the rug. I raise my hands up high,stretching a bit. I hear some bones pop.

"Lady Micah, the bath is ready," a tiny voice calls me from the bathroom. I walk as a little fairy start to fly around me. Her wings glitter in the light, as little silver fairy dust fall behind her as she flies. The fairy has a green blouse with a green capris to match it. She ties the ensemble together with a white belt. I yawn a bit, walking towards the tub.

"Thank you, Diana," I said, getting into my bubble bath. I take a deep breath in and notice she puts in my favorite scent, orange zest, into the bath.

"Is the bath to your liking, Lady Micah?" Diana inquires, coming back with a small jar. Even though all my fairies are only six inches tall, they can carry up to fifty pounds. Diana pours the mysterious liquid to my bath and feels so good. It must be my creation, Sparkle Smash. When it is used, evasiveness is increase ten percent and boosts health regeneration.

"It is wonderful. Thank you, Diana," I tell her, soaking in the bath. She smiles and sets the jar on the counter.

"I am glad to hear that. Should I go over your list to do today?" she said, getting her notepad. I glance at her and nod. She clears her throat and starts.

"You have a meeting with Victim to discuss the defense tactics for the floor. Then you would be in your workshop for six hours, brunch and dinner would be served there," Diana said, while I am observing my surrounding. I have a simple bed chambers, with a white canopy bed. I don't remember getting black silk sheets in there though. The bathroom is something new. It is huge room with a tub that can fit four people in, with white marble everywhere. The counters are white marble with gold sinks. Also, I'm glad that we have workable toilets here. I wonder if I could poop and pee here, yet I got my answer at night when I had to use it.

"Is there anything else I can do, Lady Micah?" Diana asks, snapping me back to reality. I look at her. I shake my head and rise to get up from the bath. Diana quickly gets me a towel. I grab and wrap it around me.

"Not that I can think of right now," I said, going back to my room. I already see a maid, waiting for me. She is a maid whose outer appearance is that of a beautiful lady but has the head of a Shetland Sheepdog instead of a human's and a vertical scar on her face running down the center with signs of stitching.

"Hello, Pestonya," I said, knowing this maid. I can't remember who created her, but I love her design and remember her name. She is also the head of Homunculus Maids of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She bows down and helps me dress in my garbs. Today, I will wear a simple one, a brown dress with short sleeves. I have a simple red slash to define my waist, and have a place to hide my black satchel. Diana quietly hovers around me.

"Diana, why don't you assist me with making potions today. I still need to make some potions for Demiurge and Momonga," I said, getting a smile from her. Once Pestonya ties my sash, I stretch out my wings letting her dry them. Pestonya is a quiet one, all right.

"Thank you, Lady-"

"Please call me Micah. I am slowly getting tired of being called Lady Micah," I said, lowering myself a bit so Pestonya can get my high wings. Diana gasps.

"I could never disrespect you like that, Lady Micah," she said, getting fluster. I sigh as Pestonya finishes drying my wings. I guess I need to get use to being called Lady Micah.

"Alright, Diana. Now, come let's see Victim," I said, opening my door to leave. I quickly turn to see Pestonya beginning to clean my room.

"Thank you, Pestonya for your help," I said, and left. Diana flies behind me at a respectable distance. As I go around the eighth floor, I see my creation, patrolling the area. Most of them are beings with wings, yet I still have some that don't. I know I created angels,harpies,hellhounds,centaurs,satyrs, minotaurs,nagas, a sphinx and my huge army of fairies.

Finally, I see Victim floating towards me. Once he saw me, he quickly come at me faster. He stops to float in front of me. He is just how I created him, a small pink fetus with a halo above him and stick-like featherless wings.

"Lady Micah, is there anything I can help you?" Victim said in enochian. I am surprise that I could understand the language of angels.

"Yes. Did you send some fairies down to the other level as healers? I don't want unnecessary deaths if we are attack," I said. Victim nods.

"Yes I did, Lady Micah. I sent at least one hundred fairies to assign groups throughout Nazarick, have fifty others on standby to switch them out, and thirty who would do night shifts," Victim tells me. I am impressed on how he organize such a thing with in hours.

"Good work, Victim. I would like a paper report daily and meeting with you weekly. If you need any potions or items please take some from my workshop or have Diana get them for you," I said. Victim nods, getting a bit more pinker in his face.

"Thank you, Lady Micah," he said. I give him a curt nod and turn to Diana.

"Diana, come here," I said, holding out my hand. She lands on my hand, where I decide to transport us to my workshop. Once we appear in my workshop, I look around. It is just how I left it. I open my closet to see the amount of raw materials here. I make a mental note to do an inventory. I know I was hoarding an abundance of raw materials from the game. Maybe I can make some items I can sell here, or make some new items to be used here. I grab some empty bottles, with raw nether warts. I turn around to see Diana going gaga at my equipment with such excitement.

"I see you like my workshop," I said, putting my supplies on the empty counter. I went to my brewer and start it up. It takes a few minutes for it to start and be ready.

"Yes. It is amazing. This is the place where most of the items are made here….The Workshop," Diana said, going around my test tubes and beakers. I laugh at the name.

"I do make some great items, but for today we are just doing some potions and maybe if we have enough time a potion for swiftness," I mutter the last part.

"Yes. I am at your service," Diana said, organizing my materials. I went to work, letting my brewer heat up the nether wart to a liquid form. Making potion is an easy task, but making a higher quality potion, that is like God's blood is difficult. If I don't cast the spell Purification at the highest temperature peak where nether wart, and glistering melon water are one, it will be ruin and I need to start all over. By the time I am done, I have at least fifty potions to give and five for Momonga to use.

"Diana, please let Victim know how many potions we made and deliver these five potions to Momonga's quarters," I pant out in exhaustion. I guess getting low in magic power takes a toll on the physical body. It is mentally draining.

"Yes, Lady Micah," Diana said, carrying the basket with the five potions. I open the door for her and close it behind her. I don't need to lock it. No one is going to steal anything from me. I wipe my forehead of sweat and wonder what did the outside world look like.

"Let's find out," I said, transporting myself to the first level. I look around to see no one around. Before I even take a step outside, I was stop by a voice.

"Lady Micah, what are you unguarded?"

Slowly, I turn my head to see Albedo walking towards this way. I curse my luck. I can see how she truly feels and she is annoyed by the fact I'm unguard.

"Albedo, I just want to see how Mare is doing. Would you like to accompany so I am not unguarded then?" I simply asks her. She stand near me and nods.

"Yes. It seems I cannot find Lord Momonga and serve him right now," she said. I roll my eyes and take flight. It feels natural to be in the air versus walking on the ground. I look around to see the vast grasslands Sebas is talking about. Everything I can see is so beautiful. The stars, skies, and the landscape are all beautiful.

"I just want to have it all," I mumble to myself. I look around the walls to see Mare talking to Momonga in black armor and gasp and goes ahead of me. I fly faster to catch up. What the hell did Momonga do to her programming that she would just do this? I gracefully land behind Demiurge, only to catch half of their discussion.

"How How very like you to perceive my every intention, Albedo," Momonga said, praising her. He looks very nervous to see her, yet once he sees me and my look of bitch-the-fuck face, he starts to slightly visibly shake. What does he think he is doing?

"As the Captain of the Floor Guardians, it's only natural. Although I'm confident that I would know your heart no matter what, even if I didn't have this title " she said, looking away. I silently scoffs. I shift my wings a bit, wanting more than enough to fly away from here. Somehow I have some pent up energy.

"I see," Mare said, grabbing onto his staff tightly. Something glistens on his finger. Suddenly, Albedo tenses up as well as her wings. Momonga slightly jumps up.

"Is there something the matter?" she asks politely as she turns to him. When she did, I swear I thought I saw flowers around her. I rub my eyes to make sure.

"No, its nothing. Right. Then Mare, sorry for interrupting you. Return to your work" Momonga orders him.

"Yes. Then, excuse me Lord Momonga and Lady Micah, everyone," Mare said, bowing. Momonga turns to Albedo as usual.

"That's right. Albedo, I should give you one too," he said.

"Giving me one of what?" she asks him.

"I should give you one of these too. You need one too as Captain of Floor Guardians," Momonga states, giving her the ring. I get a good look at it and it was the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, a ring that lets any user to roam all the level of Nazarick. I would agree that she need that ring to make sure all the floor are up to par.

"Thank you my lord." Albedo said, clutching the ring tight. She bows, not getting up. Momonga notices something is up.

"Work diligently for me," he said. He turns to Demiurge who is right beside me.

"Demiurge...I'll have one for you in another time," Momonga said. Demiurge bows.

"I understand. I will work hard so I am worthy for such a ring," he said, bowing. Momonga looks at me now.

""Micah, I will see you tomorrow to discuss our plans," Momonga said, hoping to appease me. I scoff.

"Bright and early," I state to him.

"Well I guess I'll head back to the ninth floor before I get scolded by Sebas," Momonga said, but it is too late! BWHAHAHAHA! I am talking to Sebas now through message. 'Sebas' I message through thought. 'Yes, Lady Micah,' he thought back. 'Please make sure to lecture Lord Momonga about safety. It seems he went out without any guards with him and only took Demiurge' I thought to him. ' I understand' he thought back. Yet, I can feel his rage from his thought.

When Momonga transport himself back inside, I transport myself away from Mare, Albedo, and Demiurge and up into the skies. If Momonga had the chance to see past this place, I should too! I fly above the clouds, to see the most beautiful sight ever. I can't even start to describe it. How can I not want to preserve this beautiful world? If only my sister can see this. I continue to fly without direction until I see forest. I land in a clearing and look around the area. I don't see nor sense anyone or monster around. Looking back, I highly doubt anyone notice me gone. They might think that I would ga back to my level and head to bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I really want to punch something, but in the end I throw all the magic spells to ruin the clearing around me. I can't believe this bull shit. Am I getting upset because I never get that type of reaction from the others? Am I really jealous of the amount of loyalty and love Momonga is getting?! I'm a supreme one too. I'm stuck here with them. Why don't they love me like they love Momonga? Maybe that's it.

I am focusing on moving forward, that I didn't have time to actual grieve of the loss. The loss of not going back to my real life, even though it was never as interesting as this. I had family, a job, and friends. With one last shout, I fall to my knees. I can feel the amount of magic that tried to calm me, trying to suppress my feelings, but I broke down crying. In the middle of this destroyed clearing, I try my best to wipe my tears fast. I hate being this weak. I look around to see the amount of damage I have done. The ground is burn to a black ash, and some of holes in the ground. Some trees didn't make it through all my attacks. I am physically exhausted, not have the energy to fly back. Hell I can't even lift my wings up at all.

I sigh, knowing I don't have enough magic to repair this area. I went to the closest tree, it was cut horizontally and the rest of the tree is laying on its right side.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my anger on you, Mother Nature," I said, laying my hand on it. My hand glows a solid lavender, giving this tree some life. I know this small spell is the least I can do.

"Apois tuberosa," I mumble. Many vines comes from the ground, wrapping itself around the tree. Leaves start to grow, and purple and pink flowers start to bloom in abundance. This plant would serve only as a ward, giving me a destination tomorrow to repair this area. I look around again.

"I might take this area to grow some herbs," I whisper to myself. Looking up, I know that I need to go back before anyone notice I'm not there. I use the ring to transport myself back to Nazarick, in my level.

I walk around, not seeing any night patrol. It is too quiet for my liking. I open my bedroom and froze. Not because it was physically cold, not the fact that the lights are still on. No, the reason I stand frozen in the doorway, and my blood runs cold, is because I see Sebas sitting down, drinking tea, and apparently waiting for me. I hope he doesn't see that I was crying.

"Lady Micah, I am glad to see you. I have some tea ready for you from the long journey that you took," he said, staring at me. Man, I feel I should be six feet under the ground. I knew I was caught. Am I going to lie to him? I turn around and see his face. My body stand strong, but my wings are visibly shaking. I see behind the mask he is wearing, he is very angry.

"Yes, it was very chilly," I said, sitting down across from him. He pours me some tea.

"Sugar, Lady Micah," Sebas asks. I shake my head.

"No thank you, Sebas," I said, ready for the verbal abuse I know he is going to lash out.

"Lady Micah, May I speak freely?" Sebas asks politely, but I highly doubt I have a choice in this matter.

"Yes, you may," I said, after taking a small sip of this tea. I hear him take a deep breathe.

"I humbly insist that you refrain from going out alone, especially away from Nazarick. How can we protect you if we don't know where you are. We are here to be your shields," he demands. I look down, knowing he is glaring at me. I take the last bit of courage and look up. I see that behind this facade that he really does care about me. I scare him, tonight. Damn why didn't I see it before. They only have Momonga and I to serve. They are scared that we will go with the rest of supremes ones.

"I apologize. I will let you know if I need to venture outside of Nazarick and get the proper guards," I said, setting down my tea. I see Sebas's tense shoulders relax for a bit.

"Thank you, Lady Micah. Would you want me to get a bath ready for you?" he said, gathering the tea cups. I yawn a bit.

"No thank you. I am going to sleep for the rest of the night," I said, watching him. He bows, and leaves my room. I start to breathe normal.

"Oh god. Note to self: NEVER GET HIM PISSED OFF," I said, outloud. I take off my clothes, walking towards my dresser. I grab a simple long shirt and put it on. I crawl on my bed and cover myself with its silk sheets. I use magic to turn off the lights.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day," I mumble. I snuggle into the soft bed. How right I am going to be tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Again.

I know that I just updated yesterday,but I had two reviews that really like my story. I see you Blight and Rolo. Thank you for your time to review my story. I wish I have more, but as long as you guys encourage me to write. Then this is what I will do. Once again I double check my grammar and spelling. See you in this chapter reviews

xoxoxo  
Mmteku

* * *

Today is better than yesterday. It didn't take me that long to get ready for today god. This time I wear a blue halter dress, with a yellow sash. I have my satchel tied at the waist as well. This time I decide to bring my trusted staff, Staff of Heka, and Diana with me. After the meeting with Momonga, I plan to go back to the clearing and fix the damage I made. I shouldn't have destroy nature like that. I arrive at his office and knock on it.

"Come in,"

I open the door to see Momonga sitting on his chair and Sebas is standing, both of them waiting for us. I close the door behind me. Momonga is wearing his usual garbs, while Sebas is always on point with the black suit. When does this man have the time to groom himself like this? Anyway, back to reality.

"Good morning, Momonga, Sebas," I greet them. I make my way to sit on one of the couches here. I sit on Momonga's right side while he sits at the head of the table.

"Good morning Micah. I hope you slept well," he seethes, glaring at me. I grin evilly, knowing that he found out that I rat him out to Sebas. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I wish I was there to witness it though.

"I actually did. Such wonderful dreams I had," I purr, folding my legs. I properly sit up like a lady. I highly doubt Sebas would dare see a supreme one slouch or have no basic manners. I see his eyes narrow at me, while Diana floats besides me. I think she might be so astonish and honor to be here that she can hardly speak.

"Now that I am 's start….. I believe we should explore the surrounding areas. It would be beneficial to know what kind of world this place is," I said, proposing the idea. Momonga hums a bit, thinking about it.

"It would help,but…" he hesitates , still thinking about it. I try my best to understand what he was thinking. Then it hits me. 'God I'm so stupid' I thought to myself. I really need up my game. How could I not notice? I'm such a bad team player. I turn to Sebas.

"Sebas, would you get the Mirror of Remote Viewing from the armoury?" I ask of him. Sebas nods and bows.

"Yes, Lady Micah," Sebas said. Sebas walks and leaves the room. I turn to see Diana, eyes fill with wonder, staring at Momonga. I narrow my eyes, and pout a bit. 'Hey I created you. You should have eyes only for me' I thought.

"Diana," I sigh, softly. This snaps her out of it and she turns her attention to me. She blushes a bit.

"Yes Yes Lady Micah," She said, stumbling with her words. Softly, I smile, hiding my true intentions.

"Please fetch me some tea and muffins. I am still a little bit hungry after breakfast," I said, patting my stomach. She nods rapidly.

"Of course right away," she said, flying off. When she leaves the room, I finally let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, Momonga. They are not here. Speak quickly. Diana might be small, but she moves like a hummingbird," I said, slouching a bit. Momonga's eye sockets widens. I roll my eyes.

"Like I didn't notice you hesitating from answering me. I know you want to be this calm and great ruler in front of them, but at least with me…...at least with me you can be Momonga," I said,folding my hands in my lap. I look down not know where else to look.

"...I would like for you do the same. I am hesitant on exploring the area, without knowing what's out there at all. I don't know if the magic rules that differ from Yggdrasil or not," Momonga said, leaning against his hand. I lean back, rubbing my chin in deep thought.

"Yet without exploring, we won't know what's out there. Maybe it can be the both of us exploring, just like old times, " I said, happily. Then I quickly add.

"With a guard of course. I don't want Sebas to be angry with me again," I said. The both of us thought of what Sebas looks like angry and we shiver in fear. Momonga clear his throat.

"Yes. It might have to be like that," he said. Finally we agree with something. Before anything else is said, there is a knock on the door.

"Enter," I demand in a loud voice. Sebas open the door and two maids follow him with the Mirror I ask him to bring. I bought this mirror a while ago to help the guild to see approaching players in the swamp. Maybe the mirror could help us in this situation.

They place the Mirror of Remote Viewing in front of Momonga. Sebas dismiss the ladies and stands next to Momonga. Momonga quickly gives me a look of help-me. I chuckle a bit, before sending him a message. 'You scroll around with your can change the angles, by using two fingertips at a time. It's like an giant Iphone screen' I send him. I can sense him smiling as he plays around with it. 'Thank is a bit helpful, but I never actually had an Iphone before. I was a andriod kind of guy' He sends me. I chose to not fight the Iphone obvious superiority over androids. It took him a few tries to actual get it after wildly moving his hands back and forth.

"Oh!" He said, surprising himself. Sebas and I clap for him.

"Congratulations, Lord Momonga," Sebas approves, praising him. Momonga turns his head to Sebas.

"Thank you, Sebas. Sorry for making you do this with me," Momonga said. Sebas slightly shakes his head.

"Staying by my masters' sides and following their orders that is the butler Lord Touch Me created and my reason to existence," Sebas states. I sit up straighter, really seeing who Sebas truly is, even if it's just a little crack.

"I see," I mumble to myself. Momonga nods and looks at the mirror.

"Now, let's search for an area where might be people," he said, leaning in. I see Sebas clearly glaring at Momonga, which Momonga glances at him.

"What is it, Lord Momonga?" Sebas asks, a dark aura engulfs him. Quickly, Momonga looks away.

"Nothing," he quickly said, looking at the mirror. From here I can see what he sees, which makes me wonder where is Diana.

"Would you like to take a break soon?" Sebas asks, standing straight.

"I'm undead. So, I don't get negative status effects like fatigue," Momonga said. I tsk. I need to sleep and eat or I would get negative effects. Yet there are some pros with this, I can eat delicious food, drink wine or tea, and have wonderful dreams. I wonder what other things he can't do anymore since being an undead. While he is scrolling around a forest, he comes across a town. I see a lot of people running around and smokes.

"A festival?" I speak leans in as well.

"No it's not," he states. I get up and stand right next to him as he zooms in. I see people killing other people. Was it a raid?! No, it can't be. I see blue knights on horseback, killing civilians it appears. What are we going to do? Do we step in or not?

"They don't seem to be bandits," Momonga said, looking around the area. I shake my head.

"They are knights by the looks of it," I point out, seeing more people dieing in front of me. I can see blood splatter on the knights' faces. I could see that some were enjoying it while others were just doing it as if it is orders. Usually, I would be sick at this point, but I feel indifferent. Is it because I still this is a game or is it the unknown magic that would always calm me from before? Momonga leans back, seeing a man dying in his pool of his blood.

"What will you do?" Sebas asks us. I open my mouth to say we are going to help, but Momonga responds first.

"Leave them. There is no reason or benefit for us to save them," Momonga said, cruelly.

"Understood," Sebas said, coldly. My right eye twitches a bit in annoyance. Really?! I glare at him, not knowing that my halo starts to glow brighter and my wings flare a bit. My body tries to look taller for some reason. Momonga does a quick double take with Sebas and I. I don't know what was going through his head, but he better change his decision quick. This is not the Momonga that I knew. Momonga stands and addresses to Sebas.

"Sebas, put Nazarick on the highest alert level. Tell Albedo to fully armor herself and follow. We are going ahead," he demands, looking at me when he said 'we'. I smirk. Momonga zooms in to two little girls, being chase by these evil knights.

"Yes," Sebas said. I can see him smiling a bit under is super cool moustache.

"Also prepare the reserves forces. Send in a few soldiers who are skilled in stealth or have invisibility skill. Send in a patrol group from my floor to survey the area from above and to stay out of sight. I don't the enemies to bring in reinforcements," I command, putting some items from my storage in my bag. Then it hits me. I need shoes.

"Equip Ninja Tabi," I cast on my bare feet. I wiggle my toes in my new boots. Hopefully, these boots will help me with my speed. I use my staff while Momonga summons his.

"GATE!"

Momonga goes in first and I go afterwards. As I walk forward, we appear in the forest. The two little girls are kneeling on the ground, holding each other. I can see the older one is bleeding from her back. I glare at the three knights. How dare they hurt innocents, especially children! I hear them whimper, probably scared from our appearances.

"Grasp heart," he chants and a hologram of one of the enemy's heart appears in his hand. He destroys it with his hand, and the enemy, who was the nearest to the girls, dies. He falls to his knees and falls back died. The older one hugs the little one closer, not wanting her to see it. She keeps an eye on us. I look forward at the enemy. So magic does effect on humans here.

A knight with a shield steps back in fear as well as his companion.

"Two Monsters?!" he said, dropping his shield. Momonga steps forward, passing the two girls. I follow in his stead, flaring out my wings. The two knights prepare themselves to fight us.

"You can chase women and children, but can't go against someone different than you?" I said, growling at them. I hear those cowardly men whimper under their helmet.

"I'll just have you help me with my tests," Momonga said. He quickly points to him and casts a spell.

"Dragon Lightning" he chants, as lightning shoots from his finger to one of the the sound of the lightning cracking,the knight tries to run, but is electrocuted. He screams in pain before succumbing to his injuries. I face with the last knight, who appears to have wet himself. 'Ugh disgusting' I thought.

"Cuscuta pentagona," I chant. Vines appears from ground below him. He scream in pain as they wrap around him, sucking the very life out of him.

"AHHHHhhhhhhhh…...hhhh," he screams, slowly turning into a mummified corpse. It really doesn't take a lot to kill humans here. I look back to the girls while Momonga tries out another spell.

"Create Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight!" Momonga yells. A black blob appears and engulfs one of the knights. Usually, a death knight would just appear, but now we see how it is created. The corpse jumps a bit before standing and black oozes out covering the knight.

"...that's different," I mumble to myself. The corpse turns into a typical death knight and turns to Momonga.

"Death Knight! Kill the knights that are attacking the village." Momonga orders the knight. The knight looks at the blue knight laying there and lets out a huge roar. It charges towards the village. I look at Momonga confuse. Aren't death knight defensive monster? I mean, Momonga did order it to go into the village. A dark armor figure enter from the same gate we used. It is Albedo.

"The preparation took some time. I apologize," she states. I relax my wings, even the one hiding my face.

"No, your timing is perfect, Albedo." Momonga said. She bows her head.

"Thank you very much," she said, turning to the girls.

"And so, what would you like me to do to these lower life forms?" Albedo said. Her comment ruffles my feathers a bit. They don't know that Momonga and I were once humans.

"For now, the enemy are the knights attacking the village," I said, pointing to a corpse. Albedo looks at me, her glowing yellow eyes shines through the darkness.

"Understood." she states. Momonga turns his attention to the girls. As he looks at them, they curl up into each other, trying their best to appear small.

"It looks like you are injured, Drink this," he said, pulling out one of my potions. I scoff. A simple healing spell could fix it, but he already offer. The older girl gulps.

"I I I'll drink it. But my little sister.." she begs, reaching out for the potion. The little grabs the hand and stops her from taking it.

"Big sis! No!" the little sister said, trembling in fear. I can see fear in their eyes. Maybe its because of our appearances. We really don't look human at all.

"Be quiet, Nemu," the older sister said, hushing her little sister. The little sister starts to cry.

"But-" the little sister pleads, trying to say yet her older sister cuts her off.

"Just stay still!" She said, as her little sister tries her best to prevent her from drinking the potion.

"Please, stop," the little sister whispers, hugging her tightly. I sigh sadly. My sister would do the same thing as I miss her. I shake my head. This is not the time to remember her. Albedo couldn't take it anymore though.

"You lower life forms! He tried to give you a potion out of kindness and you refuse?!" Albedo yells, lifting her battle axe. Momonga's jaws drop.

"Albedo!"

"Drop your weapon!" I command her, spreading my wings. I had my staff, ready to cast vines again. She lowers her weapon.

"Understood," she said, calmly. Note to self: Never take Albedo anywhere outside the tomb. I fear she might more harm than good. Momonga kneels down.

"This is a healing medicine. Drink it quickly." he states, giving her the potion again. She slowly reaches out for it, and opens it. She takes a quick breath and drinks it. The potion heals her wound on her back as I can see the tissues and skin stitch it self back doesn't fix her rip shirt though. She looks back at her wound.

"No way," she whispers to herself.

"The pain is gone, isn't it?" I said, walking towards them. She nods as her sister checks out the wound.

"Yes." she said, looking at us. I observe her as she observes us. The older one is a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a woolen clothes and her hair tied into sister is the cutest thing ever. 'Ughhhhhh' I thought as the same magic comes and calms me down again. The little sister has reddish-brown hair with brown eyes and the cutest pigtails!

"Do you know what magic is?" Momonga asks, trying to explain the potion. The older one turns to him.

"Yes. A pharmacist, who is a friend of mine,sometimes comes to the village and uses magic," she informs us.

"I see. Then it is easy to explain. I am a magic caster," he said.

"I am also a magic caster, but I specialize in healing," I chirp in. I put my hand infront of me.

"Anti-Life Cocoon," I cast. Momonga puts his hand infront of him cast over my spell.

"Wall of Protection of Arrows," he chants. I put one more spell.

"Healing Gardenia," I cast around her. A large green dome goes around her, protecting her and near her, plants seems to grow. I see the plants to bloom into white flowers which petals are thick and wax-like. They give a strong fragrance. These flowers' aura heals small wounds and the fragrance will calm them.

"We cast protection magic on you. You are safe if you stay here," I said, standing near Momonga. Momonga reaches into his storage.

"Also, I'll give you these to you in case. If you blow them, an army of goblins you can command would appear before you. Use the item to protect yourselves," Momonga said, throwing two blow horns. We turn around to walk to the village but were stop.

" you very much for saving us," the older sister said, bowing her head.

"Thank you very much," the little sister said, copying her sister. I smile.

"Don't worry about it," I said, waving goodbye. What the older sister asks us next surprises me?

"What's your names?" she asks. I look at Momonga for direction. He thought about it.

"My name?...that's right...You do well to remember my name. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown," He proclaims. I tilt my head, looking at him. Why is he using our guild's name? I decide to go with the flow.

"You may call me Micah," I said, sticking to my avatar name. Before we head out, I did a quick memory spell so she forgets our appearances. As we walk towards the village, Albedo is fangirling right now.

"So, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown," she said, testing out his name. Momonga looks back.

"Ainz is fine, Albedo," Momonga said. Should I really call him that too? I mean it is shorter that Momonga.

"..tee hee.. Is it really all right to be so rude to abbreviate the name of our supreme one like that?" she asks , probably blushing under her helmet. Ainz looks back.

"I don't mind until my old friends show up. This is my name," he said, walking. That answers my question. No more Momonga,but Ainz instead.

"Very well Master Ainz...c-could it be that you're letting me especially call you by this shortened-" Albedo said, hoping for something. Ainz shakes his head.

"No. I am going to have everyone call me the same thing," he states. Albedo drops her head.

"Oh. of course…" she said. I see we are getting closer to the village.

"Before we go any further, I think we should at least cover our appearances," I said. I stop walking any further. I highly doubt we would be welcome so calmly. Ainz looks back and nods.

"True. I am an undead while you are a high angel," he said, getting my rank wrong. I see him getting out a Mask of Jealously from the christmas special. I grab out of my stachel the Choker of Loki. I was gifted this lovely choker after completing twelve hours of gaming straight on the release date of Thor and it had to be one of the chosen areas one nearest me was on an icy mountain. I hate the snow. It was either this or Thor's Gauntlets. With this choker, I can change my appearance to anything I want as long as the choker is on. I put the choker on and my wings disappear into my body. My hair is shoulder length and my halo is gone. I check my body to make sure, I look as much human as possible.

I look at him and he is just hiding his face.

"I guess we are ready to go into the village," I said, walking ahead. I highly doubt anything interesting would happen. Yet, I didn't know what type of character would appear next.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Again.

Hope you guys like this one too and to hear from you guys.

xoxoxo  
Mmteku

* * *

The smell of blood and smoke hits my nose, wrinkling my nose. God it is an awful smell. Then the worst smell I have ever come across, a burning body. It makes me want to vomit my breakfast.

"This is disgusting," I said, walking around another dead body. This one is a woman lying on her back with her guts spilling out. Her eyes lifeless, and her face forever frozen in pain. We continue our search for our little death knight, the villagers, and the blue knights. Finally, we come across our death knight having fun with one of the blue knights, stabbing him repeatedly. The other blue knight could only watch their own, being kill in this fashion. I see that the blue knights separate the kids to the adults.

"Wait for it…..." I said, letting our knight have fun. These blue knights deserve to be slaughter like they murder these innocents town folks. Finally, the guy stops screaming for help, lying there dead. I hear the knights whimper in fear, praying to their god, or simply not believing this monster in front of them.

"Calm down!" said one of the knights. I chuckle at his hopeless belief that he can defeat our knight or the fact he thinks he can save the rest of his men.

"Retreat! Once I give the signal, call the horses and the horseback archers! The others will buy us time!" he commands his soldiers. His soldiers ready themselves with their shields and swords. Death knight charges at them, using his shield to push one of the knights away and slash another with his sword. He keeps slashing soldiers in half one after another. They can't do any damage to him. The knight that said his commands charges forward, lifting his sword to slash Death knight. Death knight simply beheads him, blood spurts out from his neck. I guess Ainz had enough and wants to do this grand entrance.

"Death Knight! That's enough," Ainz yells. Everyone looks up to see us floating above, like angels coming down from the heavens. I stand behind him for support, with Albedo. Slowly, we all float down to the ground in front of our knight. I look forward with no emotions on my face.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown," he said, opening his arms wide.

"I'll have all you return alive. And have you tell your superi- your owner of this! Next time you cause trouble in this area, I will bring death to your kingdom!" he said, standing menacingly. The knights are frozen by fear, not knowing what to do. I step forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AN INVITATION?! Go! And be sure to tell everyone his name!" I yell at them, giving them a crazy look. Some of them drop their swords and start to flee, while others hesitate at first. God! I didn't think I had to yell that loud.I clear my throat a bit.

"You….Who are you, sir" a voice said, from the group of adults. I turn to see it was an elderly man with blue shirt with a red hat. An elderly woman sits very close to him clutching to the back of his shirt.

"We saw this village being attacked and came to save you. Now, you are all safe. I want you to be at ease," he said, walking towards them. By the looks of it, they are not buying it. I quickly message him 'Ask for something quick. They are not buying it' I send him. He stops and looks at their faces, and looks back at me. He turns to them.

"However it wasn't for free. I would like to be thank for it." Ainz adds. Everyone looks at each other and smiles.I sigh in relief. I am glad he lower their suspicion if he mention he did all of this for commercial gain. Hell, I wouldn't believe a stranger helping me out if it not for their gain, unless they are a cop or a government agent. Thank god we change our appearances. I highly doubt they would be welcoming with Ainz's scary face or my angelic form. I hope the memory altering spell works on them.

"Yes, of course. Please let me guide you to our home," he said, finally standing up. He turns and helps his wife up. The adults talk among themselves. Some of them flock where the children are and are either hugging them, or comforting them. I realize that some of them might be orphans now.

"Please come this way. We can discuss payment in my home," he said, leading away from the adults and towards up hill. Ainz and I keep the same pace while Albedo follows behind us, protecting us. We pass some bodies, and I see him is staying strong despite seeing his people slaughter on the floor. Finally, we come to his home. Albedo stands outside, standing guard.

"Please take a seat," he said, offering a chair. Ainz sits down, while the chief comes back with another chair.

"I prefer to stand, thank you," I said, standing next to Ainz. Chief uses this chair to sit and they start to discuss payment. Ainz said he would like to get some sort of money for payment, but that conversation turn into information gathering about the world we live in. Ainz convinces them that he was a hermit magic caster and I am his student and we know nothing of the world at all. They told us everything about this but, I have so many other questions. Just what kind of people are magic casters in this world? The more they start to talk, the more I learn. The first thing they talk about is the money we earn in Yggdrasil is worthless as money, but the gold that is made off is worth something. Yet, I think using it might be troublesome in the long run. I ask about the kingdoms near by.

This village and Nazarick is part of the Re-Estize Kingdom and adjacent to the mountain range that runs north to south is the Baharuth Empire. The countries are in bad terms with each other and often battle on the plains that border the two countries, near the capital of E-Rantel City. There is also one more country into the mix. The Slane Theocracy that borders both countries from the south.

The chief thinks that the Baharuth Empire are behind the attacks based on the shields of those knights, but it could be the other country trying to pressure war between them. What a blunder. I wish we capture some soldiers to interrogate before we left them go. I stay quiet for the most part.

"Is something wrong?" the chief asks us. Ainz shakes his head.

"No its nothing. Is there anything else?" Ainz questions the chief, looking at the map. The chief nods and points out a city.

"Y-yes. The closest city near the village is E-Rantel. Goblins, ogre, and orcs appear around this area, but adventurers hunt this area, so you should be safe as long as you follow the roads," the chief said. I perk up.

"Adventurers?" I asks.

"They are people who defeat monsters in exchange for rewards. There is a guild in E-Rantel where you can request their services," he said, explaining more. Ainz tilts his head.

"Adventurer's guild? What is the population of E-Rantel?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what the exact number?" the chief said. I guess we need to really explore this world, but with caution. I really don't know what magic casters can do here, and what kind of spells they can do?

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" the chiefs asks us. Ainz shakes his head.

"No, that is all. We would like to stay here just to be sure that those soldiers won't come back to this village. Also, I would like to help with the wounded to work on my healing magic," I said, stepping up. Ainz watches me and agrees. The chief bows his head low and thanks us. I really want to see if his facts are real so for the rest of the day, I help the people in this village. There were some people hurt during the attack that needs some medical attention. I work in their makeshift clinic, getting arrows out of people and patching them up while a nurse sews their wounds together. I could have heal them to one hundred percent, but that would catch eyes that I don't need right now.

Ainz walks around the village with Albedo, making sure nothing happens to them as they gather up the bodies and bury the dead. I am on my last patient for the day, an adult male bleeding out of his gauzes.

"I need to replace them again," I said, cutting the bandages again. The man groans in pain, while the woman,Sheri, helps me with him.

"Maybe if you had gone home to rest and not help your father with work, this wouldn't had happen," she said, scolding him. He sheepishly looks away.

"Did you really disobey my orders to rest ,to go help the village?" I question him, removing the bandages.

"No…...yes," he said, crumbling from the glares we give him. I tsked at him, seeing that he tear his stitches. It wasn't that bad, but left untreated would give him an infection.

"I'm going to re-stich it. If it comes undone, or you rip it, I'm not helping you again and you just might die," I said, getting my threads. The man looks a bit pale after I said that.

"You damn idiot! Making trouble for Lady Micah. You better listen to her and go straight home, you hear me Toric," she said, badgering him. After all said and done, I finish with him and send him on his way to home. I wipe my forehead of sweat. 'God I am famish,' I thought. I didn't notice Sheri had invite someone in, until I smell fresh baked bread. I quickly turn around to see her and an older version of her carrying bread and cheese.

"Lady Micah, this is my aunt Chalte. She brought some bread and cheese to dine on. That's all we have for now," she said, smiling sadly. She brought it to the table, while her aunt waves.

"Hello," I said. Her aunt just smiles, bring in some water as well.

"She doesn't talk much at all. She's been mute since she was born," she said, explaining her aunt's behavior. I nod, not asking too many questions.

"Thank you for the food," I said, digging in. She giggles, as her aunt pours me some water.

"It is the least we can do since you did help us," she said, taking a seat. I slowly eat my bread, while she talks, looking out the window.

"For the longest time, we never would have thought that this would happen to us….I thought that we would be slaughter or w-worse….to be sold as slaves," She said, talking out loud. I take a sip of water. My eyes harden.'SLAVES!' I thought. I hate that word, because of what my ancestor went through. I could only imagine the heartache they went through, and I was blessed to be born free and in a era where slaves are non-exist. It seems that this world has slaves and it seems to be legal. 'Not on my watch' I thought. Sheri turns to me and smiles, tears running down her face.

"Thank you again...for saving us," she said, rubbing her eyes. I didn't know how to react to be honest.

"You're welcome," I mumble, setting my drink down. I reach over and hold hands with her. I squeezed it, as she and her aunt hold each other. 'Micah,' Ainz messages me. For a second, I didn't answer. ' Micah!' he message again. 'I heard you the first time,Ainz' I message him back. 'It's time to leave. We are done here,' he message back. I see the sun going down, painting the sky in beautiful colors of pink and yellow. 'Fine. I'm done healing them' I message him back.I let go of her hand and she looks up. I open my mouth to say something but someone else message me. 'Lady Micah, Sky Patrol sees incoming soldiers approaching the village. What are your orders?' my soldier message me. 'Stay hidden unless authorize,' I message them back.

"If you can excuse me, I must go back to Ainz," I said, bowing before them.

"Thank you for the food," I said, grabbing my tools. I quickly message Ainz about it, and see that the town folk are talking about it.

"Yes, please come again, Lady Micah," Sheri said, bowing. I put everything in my satchel and run towards where Albedo and Ainz are. It really can't be the same knights that we saw earlier. If they are, then they are fools to come back. When I reach them, they are in the middle of the square and the town folks are hidden in their own homes. I hope Sheri and the others are okay.

"Micah. It's good that you are here. It seems that we are needed again," he said, standing next to the chief. I stand behind Ainz and Albedo, panting a bit.

"It seems so. Are we staying to protect the village?" I ask him, clutching to my staff. He shrugs.

"Depends on who they are," he said, as we see a group of horses and knights coming this way. I ready myself, until I see that these knights are different from the knights from before. The leader of this group rides up and states his name.

"I am Chief Royal Warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff," he said in a loud voice. I quickly check him out. He is a very muscular man, with tan skin. He has short trimmed black hair with a groom beard that even Sebas might approve. And one word just comes into my mind: DELICIOUS!

"I have received orders from the King to hunt down the knights of the empire that have been wreaking havoc in this area by visiting all villages," he said, proudly. Gazef looks at us with this grey eyes. My heart briefly stop once we made eye contact with each other. 'Stop it, heart! Not now,' I thought to myself.

"Royal Head Warrior," the chief said, gaining the warrior's attention. Ainz hums, turning to him when he made a sound.

"You must be the chief of this village. Who are these people standing beside you?" he asks the chief. He size each of us up, wondering who we are. 'Lady Micah. More soldiers are surrounding the village' my solider message me. I tense up and look down. I don't want someone looking at my angry expression. 'What color are they?' I message them. 'Blue, Lady Micah' they message. I look at the soldiers, who are with me. 'Our enemies are the blue knights surrounding the village. Stand by until given orders' I message them back. I straighten myself and wonder. Why would they come back, knowing that we killed some of their comrades. What change?

"These people are" the chief said, but is cut off by Ainz. Ainz steps up.

"Do not worry. Nice to meet you, Royal Head Warrior. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. I am a magic caster that came to this town with my student, Micah, while it was being attacked," Ainz informs him. I walk beside Ainz when he said my name. I did a little bow of my head. Gazef's eyebrows raise in shock momentarily. He gets off his horse. His horse walks to another solider. He walks forward.

"Thank you for saving this village. Mere words cannot truly express my gratitude," He said, with a small smile. Then it hits me. Are these attacks to this remote villages a way to lure you out, Mr. Gazef? I tilt my head. What in the world did we get ourselves into?! I mean if I was a ruler, I wouldn't send out my best soldier out to deal with this?Shoot if I had Gazef as my Royal Head Warrior his ass would be my personal bodyguard with his fine ass in the best armor. A solider from the back calls out for him, bring me back to reality. I look away, trying my best to blush because of my thoughts. Curse my primal needs! Curse YOU!

"Unknown figures have been spotted in this area. It seems they've surrounded this village and are approaching as I speak!"

DAMN IT!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again.

Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Also PervyChuckSage, oh my god your review is amazing. I just can't even right now. That review inspire a few pot twists if you know what I mean. Please keep reviewing me. I thrive on them 

* * *

Slowly, the sun lowers itself, creating beautiful colors in the sky, yet I didn't have time to appreciate it. I'm helping the wounded people into the warehouse. The soldiers rounds up the remaining villagers into the warehouse as well. I go around, making sure everything and everyone is okay. Some people are comforting their family members, while others can only sit there alone and wonder what would happen next in despair.

"Lady Micah, are we going to die?" Sheri asks, holding my hands in hers. I could see her eyes,showing me her fear. Is she afraid of dying or the possibility of becoming a slave? I have no idea, but I will try my best to soothe her worries with careful words.

"No, because I deicide to protect this village." I declare, giving her a small smile. She gives a small smile in return. Finally, she squeezes my hands and lets go, going back to her mute aunt. I grip my staff tight, highly upset that these knights has the balls to show up here again. 'How dare they' I thought angrily, walking back to AInz and Gazef. 'They are going experience hell over and over again' I promise myself, planning what to do with them after I capture all of one is going to be spare from my wrath.

I carefully examine this group of soldiers that are supposedly this kingdom's knights. Gazef looks like a capable fighter while his friends are…...meh in my standard. I peek outside to see in the distance figures surrounding us. I see a figure with yellow wings. I narrow my eyes on them. Are they flame archangels?! How can those monsters be here? I have so many questions now. I can only hope that I can atleast get a decent group back to Nazarick for Demiurge to interrogate.

"What should we do?" I said, walking up to AInz and Gazef. I stand near Ainz, hoping to practice more of my magic.

"It seems that they have surrounded the village in equally spaced interval," Gazef replies, looking at them through the window. There is a lot of harsh whispers from the villagers, and muffle crying from mostly the children. Unfortunately, moving the villagers as a group will get them killed faster.

"Who are they?" Ainz asks. Without missing a beat, Gazef answers him.

"Only the Slane Theocracy could send this many magic casters out at once. And they're part of a special ops unit directly under the Head Priest. It must be one of the six scriptures…"

"They, the ones that attacked earlier….," I mutter, making note how many angels I can see. So far I can only see at least six of them. It takes a lot of magic to summon those types of angels.

"They were dressed as soldiers of the Empire but it looks like they are actually from the Slane Theocracy." Gazef states, looking at AInz. He doesn't even look my way.

"As I thought…... Does this village have any value?" Ainz mumbles out loud enough for us to hear. It is completely obvious whats going on? I slightly feel bad for the leader of this country and Gazef. I mean I would go for an assassination rather than sending a group of people to deal with one person.

"Sir Gown, if you have no idea why they are attacking…then there is only one reason why they would attack this village." Gazef said, staring at Ainz. I look between them, my eyes go back and forth. I wonder what's going on here. Did I miss something? Ainz shifts his body a bit.

"You have many enemies,Head Warrior," Ainz said, giving him pity. I won't give him pity. I'm actually really impress by this. If an entire country sends their special ops unit to kill this man, then is it not worth to invest in him and try to help him out? I want to know what makes him so special.

"...hahaha...To think that even the Slane Theocracy is after me." Gazef states, looking outside. I narrow my eyes again. What does he mean by "even the Slane Theocracy"? Does this mean there is another group wanting Gazef's death? I smirk a bit, hiding my face. The more he talks, the more I want to learn everything about him. Not only does he have an entire country after him, but some other group as well within. Now, I am curious. He turns to AInz, then to me. I look up, giving him my attention.

"Sir Ainz, and Lady Micah," he said, staring at us. AInz tilts his head.

"I would like to hire you if possible. I will be sure to reward you as you wish," he pleads with us. I bite my lip, preventing me from answering. I need to act like Ainz's student and I can't just boss him around in public. Yet the idea of the reward excites me. With his status, he might have the riches or the connections I need at the moment. I need to generate some type of income for the tomb. We can't depend on the gold we have now.

"We decline,"Ainz said, without hesitation. I almost snap my head at his direction. The hell! I give him a side glare.

"And if I invoked royal law and forcefully drafted you too?" he threatens, looking at us. I hear soldiers behind us, unsheathing their soldiers. I growl under my breath. Does he really think he can force us? Me?! He better stand down, before I make him and his little soldiers to serve me for all eternity.

"I would put up a little bit of resistance," I said harshly, staring him down. How dare he?! Yet, Gazef slightly smiles and raises his hand to command his soldiers to sheath their blades. My cheeks warms up at this smile. God, he is so handsome.

"I see. Then please take care, Sir Gown and Lady Micah. Thank you again for saving this village," Gazef, walking towards us. He grabs AIn's hand to shake until he puts his own hand on top of Ainz.

"I am truly grateful. I know this is a selfish request but please protect them once more. I have nothing to give you at this moment but I beg you….. I beg.." He humbly asks, about to go down to his knees, yet Ainz stops him,laying his hand on Gazef's shoulders. I truly want to see him on his knees, that would have been a wonderful sight to see.

"There is no need for you to go that far. I understand. I will be sure to protect the village. I will put my name, Ainz Ooal Gown, on the line," Ainz states. I tsked.

"Don't exclude me. I'm a powerful magic caster too," I grumble, almost pouting. Gazef chuckles and stands up. He smiles at me.

"Then I will have nothing to worry about," He said, his eyes gleamed with happiness. I am over the damn moon that I made him smile like that.

"I will just focus on the enemy in front of me," he said, looking out of the window. I am tempted to have the Sky Patrol take them out, but I have no idea how powerful these types of magic casters are. I cannot risk my own warriors' lives. I'm so sorry, Gazef.

"Then please take this," Ainz said, giving him a wood carving. I look at Ainz, thinking the same thing. Let us use Gazef to gauge how powerful these magic casters are.

"A gift from one such as you? I will accept it gratefully," he said, grabbing it.

"Goodbye," he declares. I really didn't want to use people like this but it's necessary. Ainz and I walk him outside to his horse, before he left I speak to him.

"I wish you all luck in the battlefield," I said, hoping he hears my soft voice. He turns around and smirks.

"If it's to protect a lady like you, I would go to the battlefield one thousand times more," Gazef said, before leaving. The entire group of soldiers gallops away. It takes me a while to compose myself, feeling my cheeks burn. He is so smooth.

"Seems he is taken a liken to you," Ainz said, after a while. He observes the battlefield from the token he gave to Gazef. He could hear what is being said in the battlefield. Albedo stays silent.

"I don't think so. He seems interesting,but highly doubt he does," I said, hearing the exchanges between Gazef and an unknown person, probably the leader of this group from the wood carving Ainz gave him.

"I'm going to prepare the warehouse for these soldiers. No doubt when you switch with him, they are going to be injure as hell," I said, sighing at the end. It means multiple healing spells and items. Thank god I didn't use all of them with the villagers. I left, leaving Albedo with her love of her life. I see the head chief come out from the warehouse.

"Lady Micah, why is the head warrior leaving?" he asks me. I decide to tell them the truth.

"Their aim is the head warrior," I state, seeing the fear in his eyes. Humans get to scared way to quickly.

"Th-then should we stay like this?" head chief asks me. It is difficult to concentrate to listen to the conversation that Gazef and this unknown leader, giving out orders, and trying to figure out what to do with these people. Thank god Ainz came to my rescue.

"We should escape when all the enemies soldiers are focusing his group. He is creating the opening as we speak," Ainz said, walking towards us. The head chief smiles. All of us, walk back inside when something happen. It seems the battle turn for the worst for Gazef. Internally, I growl at this person when they threaten to kill everyone in the village.

'Lady Micah, the enemies have summon more angels and are attacking one solo human male' Sky Patrol reports to me. Ainz and I look at each other,knowing what to do. We are standing in the middle of the warehouse. I step forward. I take a deep breath.

"Chief!" I yell, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Change of plans. Ainz is going to take care of these intruders! I need everyone to give him space," I command the room.

"Ancient Art: Fort Emerald," I chant, a green forcefield covers the warehouse. Some people looks outside from the windows, in awe of what I just did. It seems they give him room for reason unknown to them. I know that he is going to switch with the soldiers. I made sure it was enough space ,especially behind him. Ainz looks at the chief.

"Please help the soldiers," he commands, switching with Gazef and his soldiers. The soldiers appears,wounded and bleeding. I groan in the inside. This is going to take more focus, and magic!UGHHHHH! Gazef stands in the middle, bleeding, with his sword at the ready. He looks around, confused.

"T-This is? This is the village," he mutters weakly, dropping his sword. He looks around, seeing every soldier he has. The chief walks up to him.

"Lady Micah made a magic barrier around here," the chief said. I was about to say something,but someone tugs on my shirt. It was Sheri.

"What should we do with the soldiers? We don't have enough medical supplies for all of them," she said, worrying about them. I smile and wink at her.

"I'm going to show you some healing magic like you never you seen before. I need help to separate the soldiers though," I said, looking how they are group together. I look up to see Gazef swaying on his feet. He starts to fall backwards. I rush to catch him before he falls, but with how much he weighs and his armor we both fall on the floor. I can feel his blood leaking on me. He slightly starts to crush me with how much he weighs. 'I need to act fast' I thought,struggling to get him off of me. Sheri and the chief helps me with him, lifting him just enough for me to escape from under him. My blue dress has his blood on me.

"I need every soldier on the floor and separate from each other now!" I said, standing up. I grab my staff, as some of the villagers start to organize the soldiers so they are not in a pile. I see them trying to clean them up.

"Move out of the way!" I said. The staff seems to glow a light yellow. I stand in the middle of the circle, next to Gazef's body. I see his eyes, slowly blinking then closing them.

"Circle of Healing," I start to chant. My staff's jewels start to glow brighter in a soft yellow. A bright magic circle appears under all of us. Slowly healing dust come from and slowly start to float. I close my eyes to concentrate on my next spells, feeling the magic in my body pour into the staff and into the earth and air. I need to pull out all area healing spells I know that will help.

"LifeBloom! Serenity of Mana! Aloe Vera Mara!" I shout out spells. Lifebloom is a spell that helps the soldiers and people gain some missing health. Slowly their wounds start to mend themselves even the villagers have the same treatment. I can feel the magic is draining from me. Serenity of Mana is an earth spell. Flowers start to grow through the cracks of the floor. Once they bloom, they release a pollen-filled mana, covering everyone with some of it. Aloe Vera is another earth spell, the circle becoming more brighter than before helping me replenish more mana. Everyone is smiling, enjoying my show. Nemu starts to dance with her sister. The children starts to smile for the first time after what they went through.

"Gift of Naasru!" I call out. I struggle as the circle turn into a blood red. People start to worry, but before they can blink, the circle shrinks until I am the only one in it. This spell start to drain some of my health. My knees start to shake, but I use my staff to stand. As quickly it starts to drain me, it starts to expand giving some of my health to the ones that need it. The circle disappears. I can feel a layer of sweat on me. I swallow some spit, wanting a cup of water. 'God that took a lot of magic from me' I thought. I really need to practice my spells.

"Sheri!" I yell for her. I hear her come to me. I look up to her, and smile. The look on her face is funny.

"Make sure everyone gets some rest. No repairing the village today, just make sure these guys are taken care of," I said, going through my satchel. I know I put it in here.

"Of course. Are you going somewhere?" she questions me. I see some of the people decide to check the soldiers out. I chuckle a bit, finding my mana potion. I drink the purple potion, coughing a bit. It takes disgusting, like drinking orange juice right after brushing my teeth.

"I'll be right back," I said, teleporting myself. I teleport myself above the battlefield. I take off the choker and let my wings out. The Sky Patrol flies towards me, circling me until they sit on the clouds, watching the battlefield. It seems Ainz is having fun.

"Lady Micah, are you hurt?" one of the harpies asks. I look at her, not believing that I created everyone on my floor, especially our Sky Patrol. She is one of the elite fliers that I made. She is very small and petite, with blue feathers. I model her bird features from a blue jay. Her feathers are blue,black and white, and her blue hair is in a mohawk. I think I call her Nadra.

"No. I am fine,just a bit drain from using too much magic at once." I state, trying to concentrate on the battlefield. It seems the enemy summons a Dominion Authority Angel. I tsked. This enemy is so weak. I mean come on. Is this what Slane Theocracy has to offer?!

"Once Ainz destroys this angel, all agents of Nazarick must be ready to capture fleeing enemies. Let no one escape!" I said, commanding all units in the surrounding areas. The summon angel attacks Ainz with a holy smite. He doesn't move nor want to dodge the attack. He takes damage, because right after the attack, I can feel Albedo's shockwave from her scream from up here.! All the harpies gather behind me, feeling Albedo's rage. I really wish this can hurry up. I see that Ainz uses the spell Blackhole, completely annihilating the angel.

"Ground unit, please stand by to cast any sleeping or stun spells. If you can not make those spells, make sure there are no escapees," I command my troops. Then I see Ainz is about to kill this group of humans, including the leader. The leader is groveling on his knees in front of Ainz while the others start to run away from them.

"STOP!" I yell, flying down quickly. I appear behind this leader. Ainz stop his spell. I land behind him, spreading my wing far and wide. My halo and aura intensify, making me glow a soft leader's mouth drops and his eyes widen at the mere sight of me. Yet, I do not look at him. I state down AInz, his true face revealed.

"These humans are under my custody now," I tell him, stepping forward. Ainz steps back after a while of staring each other. This is for Nazarick after all. The fool leader decides to grovel to my feet instead, seeing that the monster before him seems to quiver in fear before me.

"Thank you, my goddess! My goddess protect us, noblemen. Without a doubt you came to save us from the heavens life is your-" I cut him off.

"Do not worry. I will not let you die here," I said, casting a small sleep spell. He drops to the ground, sleeping. He really doesn't know what kind of hell I have in store for him. I hear the rest of his group, either being stun, capture,or dropping to the ground. I turn around to see my harpies, flying around rounding up the humans.

"Make sure to get these humans back to Nazarick for interrogation,"I tell them.

"Yes Lady Micah!" they answer to me. I open a gate for them to use to go back. One by one, they drag these prisoners two by two. Nadra comes and gets the leader, grabbing him by her claws as he is the last one.

"Nadra," I said, softly. I look at this human and remember all the horrible things he said.

"Yes, Lady Micah," she said, tilting her head. I grip on my staff tight, my face scrunch up with fury.

"Take him to Demiurge. Tell him he can do whatever he want with this one." I said, angrily. She swiftly flies into the gate, and I close the gate behind my Sky Patrol. Note to self, I need to fit them with some type of armor. They look a little to vulnerable to attacks.

"Thank you, Micah. You provide Nazarick an opportunity to get information from them," He states, walking next to me. I close my wings around me, feeling the night breeze. I can't believe I miss the sunset. I sigh.

"I'm going to the village. I'll let them know that the enemy is no more," I softly said. I see Ainz approving my plans.

"Please keep me updated on your situation. I believe you are going to see that man, Gazef," he looks at me. I sheepishly smile.

"What can I say? I love the Tall, Dark, and Handsome guys," I said, teleporting back to the village. 'I'll come back to Nazarick within two days' i message me. I can hear him sigh, muttering about a migraine from here. I quickly place back my chocker, not wanting anyone to see my winged form. I walk around the village to see most of them return home. I see the chief's wife.

"Ah! Lady Micah," she exclaims, seeing me. I wave at her, as I walk towards her.

"Is it over? Are they gone?" she asks me. I smile.

"Do not worry. They will never harm anyone in this country again," I said, smiling. My smile turns a bit evil, knowing that I will have them toture over and over again. Yet, she doesn't know. Then she notices my dress.

"Oh dear. Lady Micah, your dress,"she said with concern. I look down to see Gazef's dry blood on my dress. I really didn't pay no mind to it.

"Do not worry. It's not mine. I can-" I'm cut off by this old woman, dragging me to unknown location.

"Nonsense, please I insist you stay at our home for the rest of your stay here," she said.


End file.
